


All is Fair in Time and Death

by My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bittersweet, M/M, Short One Shot, This will make you cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 22:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15694971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate/pseuds/My_Coffee_Is_Hot_Chocolate
Summary: If there was one thing Albert wasn’t scared of, it was death.





	All is Fair in Time and Death

If there was one thing Albert wasn’t scared of, it was death.

He hadn’t been scared since he saw his lover killed before his very eyes. Now Albert was staring it right in the eyes, a older man. He took a deep breath, watching the hooded figure. “You’re death, right?”

The figure nodded. “Tis I.” He had no scythe, he had only bony hands and a near black coat. It fluttered in a nonexistent breeze. 

“You can’t run from time and death.” Albert mumbled. “High time I go with you to hell or whatever.”

Death shook his head. “Not hell.”

Albert looked up, startled. Not hell? After.. Well, being with his lover all those years ago. Albert still couldn’t name him, not even in his head. It was still too painful. He believed in what he had been doing, he believed he hadn’t been wrong. But what he believed and what God believed were two different things.

“Besides, he’s been waiting for you.”

Those words made Albert tear up. “He?” No, it couldn’t be. He had died when they were barely twenty.

But Death stepped aside and there he was, tall and lanky, blond hair under a cap and slingshot in his suspenders. Smiling tearfully at him. Finch.

Albert’s eyes filled with tears as he ran towards him, younger each step until he was a teenager like Finch. Launching himself into Finch’s arms, he cried into his shoulder and breathed in the smell that hadn’t changed after all this time. He felt a wet spot on his own shoulder, Finch was crying to.

The world around them changed, from a dingy apartment to the streets of New York City, just as they remembered. But there were ghosts of people of other times all around them, flickering. Different versions of their city flickered if you focused hard enough. But neither of them cared. 

They only saw one another.


End file.
